


Films

by RuffNTumble



Series: Paily Collection [10]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, no beta we die like men, paily, paily anchors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffNTumble/pseuds/RuffNTumble
Summary: When Emily comes home, Paige is sitting on the couch watching some movie in french subtitles, a notebook in one hand and pen in the other as she scribbles down notes.
Relationships: Emily Fields/Paige McCullers
Series: Paily Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Films

When Emily comes home, Paige is sitting on the couch watching some movie in french subtitles, a notebook in one hand and pen in the other as she scribbles down notes.

Emily shuts the door behind her, setting her bag on the kitchen table. "Hey!"

Paige looks up from her scribbling and pauses the movie. "Hey, how was work?"

Emily sighs and wanders over to the bed, removing her shoes and button up before digging in the dresser for a clean shirt. "It was okay. I can't wait to switch to mornings." She'd managed to find a job that worked with her class schedule when they moved, but during the break they had put her on afternoons. "But Mike said that I have my first shift as a line cook this Sunday."

"That's great baby," Paige says, watching Emily from the couch. "Hanna called- her flight will be in at 9."

Em slips on an old Rosewood High t-shirt and a pair of slippers. "Great- that means we can have dinner before we go pick her up." She goes over to the fridge and opens it. "Shall I make something?"

"Why don't we just call for a pizza?" Paige says, getting up and hugging Emily from behind. "You've been on your feet all day."

Emily sighs, leaning her head against Paige's shoulder. "Pizza sounds fantastic. Can we get it with extra cheese?"

"Of course milady," Paige says, hopping over to her laptop and pulling up the screen to order online. "By the way, this movie is hilariously terrible. The acting is bad, the script is bad, the lighting, the music. I don't get why Dr. Rosslin wants us to watch this."

"Sometimes I think you became a film student just to have an excuse to watch movies all day," Emily teases, settling down on the couch next to her girlfriend.

"Hey, come on! I also happen to make movies," Paige grumbles, giving her girlfriend an affectionate nudge. "besides, this is for genre and medium. We're actually analyzing the film for educational purposes."

"So we had to buy the blu-ray collection of Star Wars for educational purposes?"

Paige has the grace to blush at that. "Yes. Now did you want easy sauce too?"

About an hour later, they're curled up on the couch, pizza between them and keeping an eye on the time while Paige explains to Emily the finer points of French New Wave cinema.

Emily watches Paige, hardly listening to the conversation. She adores the way her eyes light up when she talks about something she's passionately involved with. Four years on and Emily still gets butterflies when Paige smiles at her, or sends a text message, or even says her name.

She thinks for a moment about the velvet box she has hiding in her side of the dresser. She had a scheme in her head to make it a big to do, with flowers and candlelight and a big speech, but sitting here, in their tiny little studio, watching Paige wax poetic on Italian Neo-Realism (when had the subject changed?), she simply blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Let's get married."

Paige pauses. "What?"

Emily sits up, grabbing Paige's hand and squeezing it. "Paige... I'm asking you to marry me. I wanted to, for a while, and I had this big thing planned but--"

Paige cuts her off with a sound kiss, trembling into it. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you."

Emily laughs in relief and kisses her back, and then gets up to grab the box. She opens it and carefully takes the ring out. It's white gold with one diamond, simple and not too fancy. She slips it onto Paige's ring finger, pleased that it fits. "Do you like it?"

Paige nods, and then kisses Emily again, the intent in her kiss apparent. Emily moans softly, but then her eye catches the time and -- "Hanna! Shit, we should have been there 20 minutes ago!"

Paige laughs. "All right, come on. I bet if we hurry we can get there before she gets too mad."


End file.
